The Kazama and the Chang
by SoulCaliburess
Summary: Three months ago, three women disappeared. One link held the three together. Two were mothers of Jin Kazama and Julia Chang. Fate bound them together, but will destiny reunite them with their mothers? Oneshot, JinXJulia. Has potential to be a story.
1. Prologue

The Kazama and the Chang

Pairing: Jin Kazama X Julia Chang

Status: Once upon a one-shot :D

_A/N: Hello dear fanfic readers! As I am reallyreallyreallyreally busy, I shall be writing one shots as story starters. If you want the one shot to continue as a story, favourite and review, and let dear SoulCaliburess know! If not, and you just want to comment on the quality of it, do give me a review. The oneshot with the most reception will get converted into stories, so R&R&R&R&R! :D _

_A personal comment on this particular pairing: Jin + Julia= Soulmates! I love them! They are made for each other 3 Now, if you don't like this pairing and like Jin/Xiao, Jin/Lili, Jin/Hwoarang, (ok, you get the picture), don't go taking it out on me in the review. I've noticed some people do that regardless and I don't think that's fair, in all honesty._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. If I did, I'll make this pairing HAPPEN. :D_

_Right, enough of my babbling. Enjoy~_

Case Number 152: Three women have disappeared without any trace, or possible suspects, on January 14th. Despite the three women living in different time-zones, all were abducted at exactly the same time.

Kazama, Jun. Unknown birth date and age. Last seen in a secluded forest in north Japan. Appearance: short, black hair cut, with fringes over her eyes. Eye Colour: Hazel. Last seen wearing a white dress, white shoes and white headband.

Chang, Michelle. Unknown birth date and age. Last seen in a ranch house in the centre of Arizona Desert, Arizona, USA. Appearance: long, dark brown hair, braided. Eye Colour: Brown. Last seen wearing a brown, Native American style top, denim shorts, stripy knee length socks and brown boots.

The third woman's true identity remains unknown, allegedly goes by the name 'Kunimitsu'. Unknown birth date and age. Last seen in central Tokyo, Japan. Appearance: short, red hair tied into a ponytail. Face is concealed by a white and red fox mask. Eye Colour: Unknown. Last seen wearing a purple cat-suit, and boots. Allegedly carries two knifes.

Despite the differences, it is assumed that these three women are connected. Further investigation onto the disappearances will commence.

* * *

><p>My mother went missing three months ago. The house would always feel as if I was in isolation, from family, from friends, from anyone I knew. The only noises that were made were the humming of the ceiling fan, and the occasional bird tweeting, as if they had no care in the world. Even my breathing would be silent.<p>

The ranch my mother and I stayed in was a quaint little ranch-style cottage in the middle of Arizona. It was furnished head to toe with traditional Native American ornaments and decorations, blending in with the western furniture we bought. The kitchen and living room always had rays of sunlight beaming onto it, from the crack of dawn to dusk; especially shining onto the dining table where my mother's cooking would be laid.

On this very table I would sit, days on end, awaiting my mother to waltz through the cabin door once more with open arms. Three months passed. She never did.

I decided to take matters into my own hands, and started to search for her myself, without the assistance of police. Upon tearing Arizona apart to find her, my mother was nowhere to be found. I assumed the worst, but remained strong, and started my search abroad, to where I worked. Japan.

Unexpected events happen, and I soon encounter a man, exactly my age, and with the same intentions. He too has lost his mother in a disappearance on exactly the same day as my mother disappeared. We both thought this was too coincidental to ignore.

Was it fate which brought us together, and if not that, closer than coincidence?

My name is Julia Chang. His name is Jin Kazama. We are both on the quest to find our mothers, no matter what the consequences are…


	2. Forever Searching

_A/N: Hello... ^.^ guessing that this page exists I've decided to create this Jin/Julia oneshot into a real fanfic! This is for all of the rare yet precious Jin/Julia fans out there! Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Tekken. As usual~_

"Where is my mother?" I snarled in almost a statement rather than the question. The man shook his head with a sigh.

"We simply can't help you with overseas cases madam, no matter how the client is coping."

I sighed, exiting the police station, now losing all hope...

It had been three days since I landed in Japan, and I had no success in finding the right people to help me. From the police, to mere citizens walking by, every single answer was the same: simply shaking their head. I felt I needed to reflect, to stop all the devastating thoughts of what could have happened to my mother, and to focus on finding her. All I wanted was to have her by my side.

The pendant I wore around my neck was a constant reminder of her. It had a blue-green stone in the centre, with two, sliver wings attached on either side, smoothly cut, each intricate feather delicately carved. My mother entrusted my life in keeping the pendant, telling me that it was extremely precious to her, and even to some others. She never told me why it was special, but she said it was special enough to give to me. Ever since, I wore the pendant everyday, protecting it from envious eyes and suspicious figures. It was the only contact I had left with her.

I couldn't understand who could have possibly wanted my mother, and why only my mother, and no one else's...

My only option was to go the last resort.

I stood outside what seemed to be an ordinary skyscraper from afar. Up close however, was a different story. The building was entirely surrounded by barriers, and security guards decked in dark green, military attire. You have to have Level 1 clearance to enter this building, as it was home to one of the most powerful men in Japan, and is the main headquarters for his corporation, which specialises in scientific and genetic research, and also in the military field. Many called this the Millennium Tower.

I called it my workplace.

Asking my boss wasn't quite what I would have liked to resort to, but it seemed I had no choice. My mother was the only thing that I had, and now she was missing. I would go to the depths of the universe to find her. I just pray to the spirits that Mr Mishima agrees to help me find her…

Walking sheepishly up to his office door, I gently knocked on it with the back of my hand, awaiting an answer. For a while, no answer came, until I heard a mumble.

"Come in."

Swinging the door open steadily with a creak, I placed one foot in the room, edging back slightly as soon as I saw the boss look up from his desk, almost glaring at me.

The man sat before me was none other than Kazuya Mishima, the head figure of G Corporation. The man had a shady past, which he rather not reveal to his employees, not that I would pester him to disclose his personal information. Rumour has it that G Corporation took Kazuya in as an experiment, and in a matter of a few years, he became the figurehead of the Corporation, apparently by force. The only proof of any experimentation on Mr Mishima was his left eye, which had a red iris, unlike his right eye, which was dark brown.

Since I worked in the Science and Research Department of G Corporation, seeing me inside the main building was probably a surprise to Mr Mishima.

"Ms. Chang? What is your reason for being in my office?" Kazuya asked me, in a curious tone, rather than a usually strict one.

I hesitated, before swallowing the lump in my throat. I couldn't look at him in the eye; I found his red eye somewhat intimidating whenever I rarely spoke to him. It was time to put my fears in the past, and get my priorities straight. "I would like to ask of you a favour…"

Kazuya raised an eyebrow at the question I asked. If I was to be Mr Mishima, I would probably react in the same way.

"I would need to know the favour before I can make any promises, Ms. Chang." The Mishima grumbled, placing a fist to his cheek expectantly.

"Well…"

I had second thoughts in asking Mr Mishima. After all, what much could G Corporation do to find my mother? All they can do is provide genetic research and possibly a raid with their army. They don't just send out a search party for employees' mothers.

"Never mind Mr Mishima, I apologize for disturbing you."

On that note, I hauled myself out of Millennium Tower. My efforts just appear to be pointless. Considering that I had retreated from the mission, I decided to relax myself, and contemplate about my plan. There was always time to make a plan B.

Feeling I may need some form of fluid to clear my mind, I ventured to the nearest newsagent to buy myself a bottle of water. Upon searching the shop, the stock had ran out, other than peach flavoured water. Compromising, I bought the water, and sipped it, whilst I was wandering aimlessly around the streets of Japan.

On my brisk walk, luck found its way, as I spotted what seemed to be the Japanese Police Headquarters. Seizing the opportunity, I paced towards it, my heart pace increasing; wishing the guards which stood outside would let me in.

"Stop right there madam, where do you think you are going?" One of the security guards held a hand out to me, creating an invisible force which immediately made me freeze in my tracks.

I quickly responded: "I need to report a crime."

"I'm sorry, but this department is only for specialist cases. You will have to go to a local police station if it is a minor crime."

Out of desperation, I pulled out the clearance card with I was allocated for the G Corporation grounds, just to see whether the police will approve. Surprisingly, their eyes widened as soon as I showed them the card.

"I do apologize, sorry to be a bother." The police almost instinctively released the lock on the gates electronically, allowing me to pass discretely, before closing them swiftly as soon as I set foot on the grounds.

The true reason as to why they were almost threatened by this card was unknown, to me at least…

I entered the headquarters without a second thought, and head over to the first thing I saw; a desk, and a middle-aged looking woman, with light reddish brown hair, slicked back into a ponytail, and small glasses concealing her tired eyes.

"I'm here to report a crime. My mother went missing three days ago." I subconsciously put my hands on the desk and leaned slightly towards her. At this point I just needed answers.

The woman behind the desk gave me a baffled look, both of her eyebrows raised high above the frames of her glasses. "You too…?"

Her answer made me react in a similar fashion… "What do you mean, 'me too'?"

The woman chuckled at me. "A young man, looks about your age too, he walked in a few minutes ago just like you did and said that his mother was missing as well…" She arose from her office chair and made her way over the gate blocking any access behind the desk, exiting out of it, before locking it behind her.

"Follow me, pet." The woman gestured me to follow, and so I did, down an array of corridors and flights of stairs, until we reached what seemed to be an ordinary office from the outside.

"This is the interrogation room." The lady introduced the room to me, and before I could ask any further questions, she continued: "You will be interrogated alongside the young man who came in earlier. For all I know it may be the same suspect committing them all."

With a slick swipe of her security tag outside the door, the woman eased the door open, revealing a tiny, box like office. The interiors of the office was bright and almost comfortable looking, equipped with a glass desk, three office chairs, two on the one side, and one on the other. The floor was blanketed with thin, grey carpet, some small potted plants dotted around the room, with a filing cabinet in the corner, and a window right behind the desk, allowing the tiny box like room to be submerged in the bask of the midday sun.

Sat at one of these chairs was an old, Korean man, with bushy black eyebrows, wearing glasses, whilst opposite him was a much younger looking Japanese man, with jet black hair smoothly slicked upright, and as soon as our presence was known, the young man turned around so I could see his full features, not noticing any flaws. His face seemed as though it was sculpted to perfection, his forehead a little creased, most likely out of worry. Just like I was.

The most striking feature was his eyes. His eyes were a luscious shade of hazel brown, almost golden in the sunlight, the white of his eyes milky, once again due to distress.

I found them beautiful.


End file.
